Bunny Man Bridge
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: The boys visits an old friend while on a hunt.


Bunny Man Bridge

Fairfax County, Virgina 2 years ago...

"Dave why do we have to go this way?" A 16 year old girl asked.

"YOur not afraid of the Bunny Man Bridge are you?" Dave glanced at her.

"Why would I be? IT's a stupid story like the Hook Man."

"Actually my cousins friend was murdered by the Hook Man."

"Whatever." Just then the car stalled halfway through the Bridge. "Great. It's dark and there's no one around for a couple of miles."

"Bethany relax will you?" He got out of the car and checked it out. He noticed a long rusty nail in the right back tire. He got back in the car.

"What was it?" SHe asked.

"Flat tire."

""Do you have a spare?"

"I used the spare when we all went camping that time."

"Great." she muttered.

He pulled out his cell phone. "No signal. That figures. What about yours?"

"It's charging at home." SHe answered.

"So do you want to wait here until morning or do you want to walk back into town?"

"Walk back to town." She was getting a creepy feeling.

They both got out of the car and started walking towards the end of the bridge when they heard a blood curling scream.

"What was that?" Bethany asked scared.

"I don't know. Come on." Dave grabbed her hand and they ran almost out of the bridge when two ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped it around their necks. THey struggled for a few seconds and went limp..

Present Day

"So what's are next gig?" Dean asked while Sam was on the web.

They were at a little dinner eating getting refueled for the road.

"There's one In FairFax County,Virgina. There's a bridge called the Bunny Man Bridge. Apparently whoever goes on it at night they don't make it out alive. The latest vitims were 17 year old Dave Smith and 16 year old Bethany White. Their car stalled on the bridge and the next morning they were found hanging from the bridge." Sam closed his laptop taking a bite of his Macaroni and Cheese. He had enough burgers to last him the rest of his life. Not Dean though. He was scarffing his.

"Is that any good?" Dean asked hungry.

"Yeah and you have to get your own. What do you think?" Sam asked drinking some soda.

"Well if the last one was 2 years ago then it's not really our gig."

"But Dean they say it happens every 2 years. Some kind of ritual thing or something."

"That means 2 more people will die from that State then. What was the state?"

"Fairfax County,Virgina. Why?"

Dean grabbed his Dad's book and flipped through it. "I knew that place sounded familiar."

"What?"

"We used to live there when we were kids. You don't remember?"

"No. How old were you when we lived there?"

"11. You were 6." Dean read a page in the book. "Son of a bitch."

"What?"

"We had a friend. A neighbor."

"Let me guess a girl?" Sam drawled.

"Yes smart ass. Dad was friends with the girls family. We were friends with them until we moved."

"Dad had friends. Normal friends?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"What was the girls name?"

"Katie. Um, Katherine actually."

"Why would dad have her in his book then?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't know. But were going there."

_FlashBack_

_John was playing catch with an 11 year old Dean and a 8 year old Katie. She had thick brown hair and dark brown eyes. John tossed her the ball which she caught._

_"That was a granny throw." she giggled tossing the ball to Dean._

_"Granny toss? Where did you here that word?" John asked laughing._

_"From Dean." She answered._

_John shot Dean a look. _

_"Daddy I wanna play." 6 year old Sam said coming out of the house._

_"Okay Sammy."_

_"Can I stay the night?" Katie asked John._

_"What about your mom?"_

_"I don't like sleeping by myself." She confessed._

_"Why?" John asked concerned._

_"When I'm alone it comes in my room. It scares me."_

They pulled into a gas station.

Dean got out and looked through the phone book.

"Dad didn't keep an address?" Sam asked.

"No. They moved about 4 times."

"Lucky them." Sam said.

"Yahtzee! Let's go"

"SHouldn't we check out the bridge while there's daylight first?"

"We'll bring her along."

They got in the car. "What if she doesn't remember us?"

"Trust me. She'll remember." Dean said. Sam knew he wasn't telling him something but didn't push it.

"This is it" Dean said. It was a moble home park in a gated community. Dean noticed a familar truck in the driveway and grinned. "Yep this is it."

"How do you know?"

"Because no one ever forgets that truck." It was a 1987 Ford f-150.

They walked up and knocked. A girl about 24 answered. Dean was a little shocked. She was a little overweight by 30 pounds but her height which he guessed was around 5'9 didn't really make her look that much.

"Katie?" Dean asked.

"DO I know you?" She asked confused.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"Oh my god Dean!" they hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"We're in town on business."

"That tall guy cannot be little Sammy." She said.

"IT is but it's Sam now." Sam replied hugging her.

"You guys make me feel short." Dean said.

"That's because you are." Sam said.

"COme in." She said.

"Can't believe your mom still has that truck." Dean said looking around.

"You know how she feels about that truck. Just like your dad felt about the impala."

"But his is a classic." Dean said in self defense.

"Her's it too. Now." She said lamely and Sam laughed. "You guys want anything to drink?"

"Got any beers?" Dean asked and Sam punched him. "Dude!"

"Sorry." She pulled out a couple of soda's which they took.

"Where's your mom?" Dean asked.

"She's at work. Her truck broke."

"What's wrong with it? I can take a look" Dean offered. He always did like that truck.

"When did you become the mechanic?" She asked playing with him.

"Since dad gave him the impala. You think dad was bad with the impala you should see Dean." Sam joked.

They laughed. "That's not funny." Dean said annoyed.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Katie said "How's your dad?"

Sam and Dean looked uncomfortable. "He's on a gig. We haven't heard from him for awhile." Sam said.

"SOrry. He was like a second dad."

"Yeah." She was like a little sister to him because they were almost never apart when they were kids at that time.

"Katie do you know anything about the Bunny Man Bridge." Sam asked wanting to change the subject.

"Just enough to know that I don't want to go near it."

"To bad because we need your help" Dean said.

"How?"

"We like to think of you as our tour guide." Dean said smiling.

"No. I'm not going." She tried.

Dean was giving her his sexy smile and Sam was giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"It's not working." She simply said.

They continued looking at her.

"It's not." She faultered.

In the car with them.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Think of it as an adventure." Dean said glancing at her in the mirror.

"An adventure to get myself killed."

"So you really believe it?" Sam asked. She didn't say anything. "It's okay." Sam said.

They parked outside of the bridge and slowly walked up. Unkown to them John Winchester was watching them

"There" Sam pointed.

They looked up and saw ropes hanging. "How can they get hung up from there?" She asked.

"Something supernatural." Dean said serious.

_Flashback_

_"Thankyou for letting me sleep over Mr. Winchester." Katie said. They were all in their nightgowns and eating at the table. Grilled chese sandwhiches._

_"Your welcome. Listen Katie, is your mom home tonight?"_

_"Nope. She went to stay at aunt Helen's."_

_John cleared the table and they were playing in the living room._

_"Noggie time!" Dean yelled and he held her giving her one on her head._

_"Dean your mean!"_

_Just then 6 year old Sammy came behind Dean and gave him a mean wedgie! Dean automatically let go of her._

_"Ow! Dad!" Dean cried._

_"You started it Dean." John said laughing._

_"Thank you Sammy." Katie said._

_"He's a dork." Sammy said and they were all laughing except for Dean giving them a dirty look._

"Aren't you going to come?" Dean asked her as Sam was already investigating the bridge.

"If I die I'm going to come back and haunt you." She said giving in.

"Promise not to bite?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Sam called.

They jogged over to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look" Sam pointed. Initials are carved in the wood. C.M.

"Looks like we've got some research to do." sam said excited.

"You need a life." Dean said.

"Like you do?" He shot back.

Katie laughed. They walked back to the car. Dean pushed Sam.

"Don't push me." Sam said tripping him.

They got back to where she lived to find her mom home.

"Who are these two?" Her mom asked.

"Mom, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Her mom looked at them in shock. "My you boys have grown!"

"Dean offered to look at the truck. He's good at fixing cars."

"Thank you Dean." Her mom said.

"No problem."

"You have everything you need?" Her mom asked.

"Yep."

"Be back in a week. You boys are welcome to stay here."

"Thanks Mrs. Miller." Sam said.

"Be careful." She said and left.

"Where's your mom going?" Dean asked.

"To see my grandmother. She lives in Santa Maria, California."

"Looks like we came at the right time."

"Just make yourselfs at home." She said already finding Dean looking through the fridge. Sam shook his head sadly.

Dean was outside working on her mom's truck while Sam and Katie was researching the bridge in her room. Sam was on his laptop laying on her bed while she was on her computer at her desk. Country music was playing softly.

"All these sites says the same thing." Sam said annoyed.

"Sam I think I found something." He got up and went to her desk.

"Carl Masters was drowned. He was 16 years old died in 1931." Sam read.

"You think it's him doing it?" She asked.

"Maybe he can't rest because he wasn't drowned. Maybe he was killed and it was a cover up."

"You seem to know alot about these things."

"Dad taught us."

"Okay. I'm going to start dinner. I know Dean can eat anything." She said getting up.

Sam laughed and got in her chair and read the whole artical.

"What's for dinner ma?" Dean came in all greasy.

"Barbecue chicken and grilled bread."

"Yumo! I'm gonna shower."

"Did you find the problem?"

"It needs a new brake line and clutch. How old is that truck anyways?"

"20 I think."

"Still in good shape though."

"Oh me and Sam found it was Carl Masters. The rumor was he drowned but Sam thinks he wants justice."

"That explains the killings. I'll be back." He went to take a shower.

Sam was going through the internet when and e-mail popped up.

"PROTeCT HER" name unkown.

"Dad." Sam said shocked. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey does dad have your e-mail?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't seen him since you guys moved. He wrote letters though."

"Do you have them?"

"No. Mom threw them away."

"Why did she do that?"

"I don't know." Unknown to them Dean was listening on them.

_Flashback_

_"Dean I want you to watch her and Sammy."_

_"I know dad. Don't worry." Dean said._

_"I'll be back in ten minutes." John told him._

_John went into Katie's house and walked into her room. Everything looked normal until he caught a shadow. He turned around._

_"You can't protect her. You couldn't protect Mary and your not going to protect Sam." The things tossed John to the wall and vanished. He groaned and got up._

_"John what are you doing here?" Karen asked him._

_"I thought you were staying the night at your sisters."_

_"I forgot something. What are you doing here?"_

_"Katie said she saw something."_

_"John-"_

_"I saw it just now. It's the thing that killed Mary and now it wants our kids but I'm not going to let that happen."_

_"Where are they?"_

_"Dean's watching them."_

_"He his a good boy. When should we tell them?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"It won't mean anything. I'm not with Paul anymore."_

_"I know that. He's my friend. You two have gotten together before."_

_"He's living with that woman John. I want us to be together." karen said. They started kissing but neither of them saw Dean watching them._

Dean walked in. "Hey dinner ready?"

"Yep. You okay?" SHe asked him.

"Yeah. Listen I have a plan" Dean said.

"What would that be?" Sam asked digging in.

"One of us has to be on that bridge later tonight with a date."

She caught on. "No way! I'm not going on that bridge at night!"

"We'll protect you. You know how many things we've faced? We killed the hook man and we're alive." Dean said.

"So which one am I supposed to date?"

"I was thinking of Sammy here!" Dean said and Sam chocked on his chicken.

"Me? Dean your the one that likes to make out." Sam said.

"But Sam your more of her type."

"My type?" SHe said.

"This is getting good." Sam said.

"I'm saying is you two make a more believeable couple."

"Fine" They both said.

later that night they were parked on the bridge.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"No." She said freaking out.

"I know how you feel. OR rather Dean does." He smiled.

"What about Dean?"

"We had this case involving an airplan right? Let me just say that Dean was more afraid than you are right now."

"Should we start?"

"Making out?" sam finished. "I'm not to thrilled about this as you are but Carl needs help."

"Your right."

Sam pulled her close and they started kissing. He was about to pull her closer when she broke apart. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just not used to making out with guys." She said.

"Oh. I'll be gentle."

She laughed and they kissed.

Dean watched them at the end of the bridge. Dean told Sam to keep the light on in the car and he could see them making out. He wished he was in that car instead of Sam. Who knew Sam had it in him? He continued watching when he heard a twig snap. He looked around but saw nothing. HE focused on the car.

John was watching them. THis had to be the stupidist plan Dean has ever had. He'd grill him later.

"Sam could you take your hand of my thigh?" Katie asked gasping for air.

"My hands not on your thigh." They both looked at eachother and Katie was pulled out of the car window. She screamed. "KATE!" he yelled. HE tried opening the door but it latched. He climbed out of it. He saw her floating up the air by the rope when one went around his neck. "Dean!" Sam grunted.

"LET THEM GO!! WE"RE HERE TO HELP YOU CARL!" Dean yelled trying to shoot them down.

"Dean shoot them" John yelled.

"Dad?" Dean said shockd but recovered as John aimed perfectly at the ropes and they fell down with a load thud. Dean went to check Sam who still had a puilse but was weak. John check Katie but didn't find one. He started giving her CPR. There was a dark line around her neck from the rope.

"BREATH!" John shouted. He was rewarded by a gasp of air then choking. "Atta girl" he said pulling her into a hug.

John took them to a hopsital just to be sure and they went back to her place. She turned the lights on but she could feel the tension in the room. She went in the kitchen to get some water. Her throat was real sore and so was Sam's but Sam didn't want it just yet. He looked like he wanted to kill John.

"Nice to see that your well and alive." Sam drawled.

"Sam" John began.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?! You didn't even pick it up when I told you Dean was dying! Why are you even here now?" Demanded.

"It's back." John said simply.

"The demon?"

"The one that killed mom & Jess." John said.

"What does it want after all this time?" Dean asked.

John looked at Sam and Katie. "The demon wants them."

"Why?"

"Sam you've been having visions right?" John asked.

"How did you-" Sam began but was cut off.

"THis demon wants you guys because of your powers."

"Katie doesn't have any powers." Dean said not getting it.

"They haven't developed yet." John said.

They all looked at her. She didn't say anything. She looked like she was in shock. Dean walked up to her. "It's okay. We're going to figure this out."

She looked at John and he turned away. The look that she gave him. "Katie?" Dean tried again.

"You knew all along didn't you?" She asked John. "When I was 8 that time when I said something was in my room you knew."

"Yes. I told your mother that I'd look out after you."

"But you took the boys and moved!"

"Dad you should tell her" Dean said.

"About what?"

"Dad I know you two had an affair. I saw you two kissing that night."

"You were with my mom?" She asked shocked.

"Your parents were seperated at that time."

"I can't deal with this." She said starting to cry.

"Your going to have to face the truth."

"Dad stop it!" Dean yelled.

She took a step back and went out the back door. "SHIT!" Dean yelled.

"I'll go get her" Sam said.

He went out the front. He saw her running down the street and caught up with her easily with his long legs and tackled her.

"GET OF ME!" She cried.

"I know it hurts. But you can run away." Sam said gently. They were laying on the pavement with him on top of her.

"I don't know what's real or not anymore." She said lamely.

"Join the club.." Sam smiled and helped her up. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to help Carl Masters and go from there."

"You mean you want to go back to the bridge?" He asked shocked.

"Yep. I don't want to go back to he house yet."

"Okay I'll just leave a message for Dean so he doesn't worry."

They walked back to the bridge. She stopped right in front of it.

"You ready?" Sam asked.

"Yep/"

They had stopped at a local church and got holy water. Sam sprinkled in on the tip of the bridge and steam rosed from it. Then the ghost of Carl Masters appeared. He looked 15 years old.

"Carl we want to help you" She tried.

"This is my place! Can't I be left alone!" It roared.

"YOur killing innocent people!" Sam said.

"I was innnocent! Nobody cared enough for me!"

"Someone killed you didn't they? Tried to make it look like you fell over the bridge when you were pushed." She said gently./

The ghost had a tear down it's face. "I just want to be left alone."

"Carl what happened to you? If you tell us we can help you."

_1931._

_Carl was walking home from school with books when three boys in his class cornered him._

_"Little Carl going home to do his schoolwork?" One taunted._

_"I just want to go home." Carl stampered out._

_"Not until we've had our fun" Second guy said._

_Carl tried to move but they pushed him back and forth to eachother. His books dropped. Carl was pushed into the third one a little to hard and was hanging over the bridge._

_"HELP!" Carl said pleading._

_"Why did you push him too hard?!" First guy asked the second one._

_"It was an accident!" The second one cried._

_The third one was trying to pull Carl up. "Guys help me!" The third was yelled but it was too late. Carl screamed and fell in the murky water. All three boys looked at eachother in shock and ran off._

"Shortly after that there was an assylum. patients rioted and broke out attacking eachother on this bridge." Carl said.

"I'm sorry. Do you have their names?" Katie asked.

"You don't need them. I killed them the next day."

"What happened to you was tragic but it's not anyone's fault but the ones that did it to you"

"I did it because people believed it was the ghosts of the patients haunting this place killing them. I just wanted my side to be heard."

"We'll tell it. I promise." Sam said. "But this has to stop."

"Thank you" Carl said and a bright light appeared then he was gone.

"You think he's at rest?" She asked Sam.

"I hope so."

THe next morning they were at the table eating.

"Check out the news" Dean said handing it to them.

They both looked. It was an artical of Carl Masters. They both smiled.

"So he just wanted people to know what happened to him after all this?" Dean asked shocked.

"Not everythings evil Dean. He just wanted justice." Sam said.

"Boys I'm sorry" John said. "I should have let you know that I was alive but I was afraid of the demon getting to you. I've been tracking it. I think I'm getting close."

"We can help dad." Dean said.

"No. I don't want you boys hurt. I have to take off. I'll contact you when I get some news." with that he walked outside and drove off.

"What now?" Katie asked.

"I think we might stick around for awhile" Dean said wrapping his arm around her.

"If you stick around you better remove that arm before I brake it" She said smiling.

Sam laughed as she went in.

"So what was it like kissing her?" Dean asked.

"Dean-" Sam warned.

"Was she good? I'm dying to know!" He said as they walked in and close the door.

The End.


End file.
